Why White Missourians Hate Black People.
Before I go any further, let me go out and say that I’m not a political person at all. I stay neutral in the left and right war plaguing the country, and I try to mind my own business. I also find the idea of discrimination very stupid. After all, they’re human beings at he end of the day, and should be treated as such. Who would go out their way to hate on someone just because their skin or gender isn’t like theirs? Anyway, I’m currently studying Gender Studies in the University of Missouri. You might think that Gender Studies is all SJW jumbo about the infinite amounts of genders in the world and why white men are the worst people in the worst. That’s not the case. It’s mainly about the culture of genders and the history of the stereotypes and such. You’ll be surprised of how many jobs you can actually get with a Gender Studies degree. Living in Missouri, there is some sort of tension between whites and blacks. I personally don’t care about the appearance of someone as I said earlier. However, many white folks here seen the not like black people here. In fact, in 2017, the NAACP encouraged black travelers to carry bail money with them because they were 75% more likely to be pulled over by law enforcement officers than whites were. I never really understood this tension. After all, I grew up in Los Angeles, where everyone seemed to get along. The reason why I moved to Missouri is because LA’s becoming a leftist hellhole (just like the rest of California), and some of the laws they’re passing lately are just flat out ridiculous. Not to say that I am a Neo-Nazi or white supremacist, but I do stay along the neutral line in the political scale. But let’s not get off topic here. When it was time to do a final project, I thought “Why not I do my project about the racial tensions in the state?” For this project, I interviewed 10 whites and 10 blacks from around Missouri and we talked about the racial tensions there. Their response is, well, interesting... The blacks feel like that they are being segregated. One man said that he was racially profiled in a cafe and kicked out of there for no reason. Another woman claimed that a state trooper sexually harassed her after he pulled her over for a traffic violation. She seemed traumatized from the experience, and I did felt sorry for her. I have her a $20 Walmart gift card as a condolence and wished her good luck on getting that asshole in jail. The whites, meanwhile, denied any wrongdoings to blacks. One man even called me out as an SJW because of that! As I reviewed the interviews, I realized that things weren’t adding up. The blacks were all attacking the whites, while the whites were denying any claims of racial profiling, segregation, etc. For further help, I collabed with Professor Michael Degree. Degree was a Professor teaching Medicine. He was a nice old man who knew his stuff, and made his lessons fun for everyone. He was a cool guy. Degree would take 2 whites and 2 blacks as subjects. He ran some physical and psychological tests on them. When he came back, he had some things to say. “All 4 had good physical tests,” he said, “but in the psychological test, the whites had more levels of anxiety and anger towards other races than blacks.” “And why is that?” I asked. “Well,” he nervously said, “for most of Missouri’s time, there were white people. And these people were not used to having blacks outside of slavery.” “So even after slavery ended, people still felt hate towards the African Americans, and that got past down to future generations, right?” I asked. The generation pass down. It had to be the answer. But after what he said, I wish that it was... “I looked further into their brains,” he said, “and what I found was bacteria. Upon closer inspection, they were taking over parts of the Frontal Lobe. These bacteria’s are pushing in some sort of poison in the lobe. The poison must be inserting racial hatred in their minds. “How long has it been doing this?” I asked. “Throughout their lifetime,” he answered, “In fact, I’d argue that it has been going on for hundreds of years. Maybe even thousands!” “So, you’re saying that ALL white people in Missouri have a bacteria that’s making them hate blacks?!” I asked worryingly. “I’m not sure. It was in both whites, but it could be affected by a small population, or all of them,” he said. “And how much racial hatred does the poison have?” I asked. “I checked the levels, and the poison rate was extremely high!” He exclaimed, “I’ve never seen anything like this. In theory, they can do ‘bad things’... but for the most part, they’ve been able to control it.” “Well... thanks..,” I said. I ended up scraping the project altogether for a more generic one. I ended up getting a C in it, but it’s better than having to explain to the professor why I thought bacterias’ were making white people wanna “do big no no’s” to black people. Also, after the failed project, Professor Degree seemed to act timid and firm when he was around me. It wasn’t anything bad, but it seemed as if he didn’t like me, and that he didn’t want me around. This has me worried, because he’s white, and I’m black. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta